Footsteps
by kingleby
Summary: A glimpse into Kurando's past, his father returns from a trip to the Dog Shrine and the young fusionist begins to realise the training he must go through before he can follow in his father's footsteps.
1. Father's shoes

**Footsteps**

Disclaimer: I own nothing relating to Shadow Hearts, except a copy of the game. If they were real, I would gate crash the wedding of Kurando and Anastasia.

Anyways, I write this when I was supposed to be revising. A little scene about Kurando and his father. Little Kurando may appear OOC, but I figured with him being young he won' be as mature and patient as the grown up one from the game.Also Saki doesn't have her sight yet, I figured I'd make it an Inugami trade, and therefore she'd be taught it later by her husband. Hope you like it!

* * *

"Kurando! Your father's home!" The young child looked up from the forest's floor where he'd been practicing immobility; a technique he hoped would help gain him self-discipline. His friend nearby sighed in relief when he stood up, long ago growing bored of the game. 

"I have to go! I'll talk to you later Miyoko." The young girl merely nodded and went back to poking at a slug.

Kurando Inugami ran quickly back to the small village, a laugh bubbling up inside him at the thought of seeing his father after so long. Ever since his father's departure to the Dog Shrine his young son had been training himself, eagerly awaiting the day his father would take him on such an important trip. Maybe then he could prove he was to be a strong fighter, and then father would train him in the sword arts.

"Father!" Kurando announced as he clamped onto his father's legs. The Inugami leader laughed heartily at the action, placing an affectionate hand on top of his son's head.

"Have you grown since I went away?" He asked playfully, making the young child beam.

"I've been training!" Kurando said proudly. "To earn self-discipline!" His father laughed again at his son's enthusiasm, picking up his small frame and perching him on his shoulders.

"There will be plenty of time for that Kurando. I merely want you to learn self-discipline _inside_, so you can resist any strange urges Tsukiyomi gives you."

"Urges? But I feel none father, only to make you and mother proud." Saki, who had been watching the two quietly, smiled at her son's words; already he was showing the leadership qualities which resided in him.

"And you will Kurando, once you master your fusion power and train in the sword arts." The statement sobered the five-year-old, who like others with his unique abilities feared what dwelled within him. His mother had often tried to calm his worries, but Kurando feared the times he fused; handing over most of the control to the God which had inhabited his soul since birth. At only eighteen months the God Tsukiyomi had released itself against his will but Kurando had now easily learnt to stop the fusing when it was done without his permission, but he still feared to fuse too often.

"Keiji." Saki spoke softly to her husband. "I don't think it wise to teach him sword skills until he is fully at ease with fusion. It's too soon." The young harmonixer in question bowed his head in shame, feeling tears prick at his eyes. He loved his mother dearly, but at that moment he felt angry that she seemed to think so little of him.

"I know Saki, I trust you experience with the matter." Neither wife nor son responded, both feeling a heavy weight of responsibility placed upon them. It had made clear shortly after Kurando's birth he'd inherited his mother's abilities and not the gift of his father's sight. He was destined for an eternal struggle against the God that shared his soul, and his father had no way of helping or understanding. Kurando hated this, hating how it may one day cause a noticeable separation between them. Even if he were a fusionist, he wished to also be a skilled swordfighter like his father.

"Can I put your shoes away father?" Kurando asked, suddenly feeling shy as they reached the house. His father smiled, but didn't laugh when detecting the sadness in his son's voice. He and Saki both realised Kurando held a fear over Tsukiyomi inside him, but it was also crucial for him to gain complete control before he was taught to fight. They couldn't risk training him and then make him a threat to the village if he were one day to lose control. And even though the five-year-old didn't understand this reasoning, his parents were standing by their decision, even if it were hurting them all.

"_In order to earn the right to train with a sword, you must first learn wisdom and self-discipline." _He had told Kurando just before leaving. Now he'd returned to learn his son had trained himself to stay still and silent for hours at a time, and had listened eagerly to his grandmother recounting legends and historical facts in order to gain wisdom. The idea of it made Keiji chuckle as he placed his son down and removed his own shoes to please the boy. Kurando was obviously determined to learn, that was a good sign in itself.

The two adults watched as their sons scrambled up the stairs with the shoes and sighed heavily.

"He's been trying so hard." Saki said softly. "But he's doing the wrong things for the wrong reason."

"Maybe it is time to consider sending him to train with Master Kawashima." Her husband said blandly.

"Keiji! He's only five years old! If we sent him to the Capital he wouldn't understand, he'd think we were ashamed of him."

"Saki, I understand that, but one day our village's survival will depend on Kurando breaking his seal, and that cannot occur until he's learnt to fully control his power."

"You don't understand Keiji, it is impossible to fully control fusion powers; it's a constant struggle to contain. Kurando knows that, and that is why he fears it. He wishes to learn how to fight because then he believes he can fight what's inside him. We can't send him away when he feels this way. I _will_ train him, just give me time." The couple embraced silently, allowing each other's fears to merge together and flow to the backs of their minds.

Kurando listened at the top of the stairs, sniffing slightly in shock. He had often heard his mum speak highly of Naniwa Kawashima; about how he'd trained her brother to control his fusion power, among other skills. Would they really send him away if he didn't try?

The young fusionist tiptoed to his parent's bedroom and was greeted by his grandmother's warm smile.

"Is something wrong Kurando? You look troubled." Kurando merely shook his head, fearing to speak. "Those shoes…is your father home?" Kurando nodded, earning a worried look from his father's mother. "Are you okay?"

"I…" Kurando began, sniffing as he placed the shoes carefully on the floor. "I'm afraid."

"Afraid of what darling?" His grandmother asked kindly, opening her arms so he could run into her hug, hiding his tears against her form.

"Sometimes when I look at the moon, or when I'm playing…even when I sleep…I can feel it in me. Especially at night when the moon's out. She wants to h-hurt me." He whimpered, gripping onto her tightly. "I don't want her to win; I want to be able to fight."

"Oh my darling." His grandmother murmured soothingly, waiting until he'd calmed a little before speaking. "Do you know what I think? I don't believe she wants to control you, she wants to protect you."

"I don't understand grandmother." Kurando said; giving her a cute puzzled expression that made her smile.

"There are many Gods which watch over the land of Nippon and Tsukiyomi is guarding it through you. Her task is to help you protect our home, and so she tries to make you stronger by wanting to fuse with you, even at the times you may not need to. Your mother wishes to train you so Tsukiyomi can understand that you don't need her all the time. This way the two of you, fusionist and God; can embrace each other instead of constantly battling. You can achieve this because she has always been known to your soul, once you can communicate this to her it will be easier to resist. And you can then begin to train and protect yourself, because she will realise you are strong enough to."

"Strong like father?" Kurando asked timidly.

"Yes, strong enough to protect the Inugami people." The young boy held a far off look in his crimson eyes, imagining the possibility that he too could protect his family and friends. "Now, shall we go down and greet your father?"

"I'll come in a minute, grandmother," Kurando promised. "I just need to put father's shoes away first." His grandmother nodded with a warm chuckle, knowing how important the ritual was to her only grandchild. She left the room quietly, deciding to keep the encounter which had taken place to herself.

Once Kurando heard the door close he sighed a little, carefully picking up his father's shoes and moving towards his parent's bed. Father always placed his shoes under the bed, in preparation for morning and a whole new day as their great leader. The young boy took a moment to climb onto the bed, bouncing about slightly in mischievous glee before reminding himself of his new plan. He was prepared to train with his mother like his grandmother suggested, and then he could be just like his father. He could be a skilled fighter and gain complete control over Tsukiyomi. But to do that he had to be more grown up, and he would start that now so his parents wouldn't have t send him away.

"I will get bigger one day, and then I'll be able to fit into father's shoes." He announced to the empty room, clutching the shoes more tightly in his hand as he climbed off the bed. The eager boy sat down on the floor cross legged and began to remove his own small shoes, placing them beside his father's on the floor.

His father had enormous feet, he always had. Kurando's own tiny shoes appeared at a mere thumb size in comparison but he refused to let this distract him. One day he would have feet like his fathers, and then he would walk about in these very shoes and make his parents proud. All he had to do was be patient and work hard. And then he would prove he was strong enough to fight for others, as well as himself.

"I hope you can hear me Tsukiyomi." He said quietly, as if sharing a secret with her. "It's not that I hate you, but I just want to show father I can be strong without you too. I…I want to make him proud of who I am, not what I have."

"I am proud Kurando." The voice caused the young boy to jump, then turn red at being discovered. He quickly scrambled to his feet and bowed respectfully to the Inugami leader, feeling unnaturally shy towards his father.

"I'm sorry father, did I keep everyone waiting?" The question was ignored, and instead Keiji kept his steady gaze on his son, trying to detect the doubt he carried in his young heart.

"Kurando…Your mother has told me about how hard you've been training. I'm proud of you, you're only five yet you're already thinking about protecting your people."

"I'm six next week." Kurando told him, not knowing what else to say. Keiji grinned and ruffled the boy's hair affectionately.

"Yes, you're getting so big, soon you'll be very strong, and I will begin your training."

"…So if I work harder I can stay here and train with you?" The question caught his father off guard, and in that moment Kurando felt a lump of doubt form in his throat. "D-don't you want me here father?"

"Kurando listen to me, we're not sending you anywhere, understand? You're mother is going to train you about your fusion power, and then I'll train you in the sword arts. I promise you; one day I will see you strong enough to protect our people. You will make everyone proud, just like how I am now." Kurando couldn't help but grin, his eyes watering with happiness.

"Father? Do you think I'll ever wear shoes like yours one day?" The young boy asked eagerly. His father chuckled lightly, drawing his son into a hug.

"If that's what you choose Kurando then I'm sure you will…but your feet are still too small right now, you have to patient."

"I know!" Kurando argued. "Just like sitting still for a long time, I can do that too!" The Inugami leader laughed loudly, pulling away from his son and leading him out of the room to join the women downstairs.

"You're still so young Kurando, one day you'll understand, and you will become a good protector for our people."

The young Kurando just smiled happily, thinking already about the day he could fight like his father, wear big shoes and not trip over in them. One day he would be strong, and then his father would really be proud of him. He'd be there to see his son serve their people.

It was a beautiful dream to believe in, and one Kurando would always remember during the desperate and lonely moments. Even though his father was destined to never see his son become all he could, he already knew it would happen. The thought of that kept the young fusionist training through the years to come, even after his father's death. And even though in the end he had to leave the village to finish his training the thought of returning as a skilled fighter made it easier.

The young five-year-old always dreamt of following his father's footsteps; stepping into his shoes. Maybe he would achieve this, maybe not. Maybe he would become similar but still remain his own person, but that was revealed throughout the next twelve years of the young boy's life. For now, we leave him as he dreams of his father's shoes, and of the footsteps he believes he will one day take.

* * *

I'm considering making this more than just a one-shot and do a story of Kurando's past, and maybe beyond that. Tell me what you think, whether its better just to keep it as a one-shot or not, I value your opinions greatly! 


	2. Father's escape

**Footsteps**

Thanks for the feedback! I decided to continue on with this fic, just for you (and the fact it's hard to resist writing a Kurando one). He'll get more in character as he gets older promise.

IauriMeril: thank you for reviewing! Lol, same here, Kurando is my favourite beside Yuri. He's Yuri but with manners. You should write more poems, they're awesome!

A.R.K. Akira Reina Kaiba: You do Yuri perfectly! I just finished the rest of the other fic you have posted and its brilliant! And I'm so glad you're continuing your other fic, can't wait to read it!

Father's escape

"Kurando, are you paying attention?"

"Yes mother." Kurando said wearily, tearing his gaze off the waterfall in the fountain of Sukune. "But I don't understand what I'm looking for."

"It's _inside_ you Kurando, you must look with your heart not your eyes. Within you is the power to communicate with Tsukiyomi, and only you can do it. You have to conquer this Kurando for the sake of us all; it is your duty as a harmonixer as well as an Inugami."

Kurando sighed heavily and closed his eyes, wishing more than anything he could be outside playing with the other village children. When he'd decided to train the week previously he hadn't expected it to be so tiring, or to be spent doing all day long, everyday at this silly fountain. Today was his sixth birthday and last night his father had left without saying goodbye, claiming to his mother that an urgent matter was happening at the shrine.

The young boy tried his best to concentrate once more, but his thoughts kept drifting back to his father, how he'd so easily forgotten his own son's birthday when the Dog Shrine was in danger. What was the point in communicating with Tsukiyomi when his father wasn't even here to be proud of him succeeding?

"I can't find it." The statement made his mother sigh heavily, but she nodded and drew her son into a comforting hug.

"He didn't want to go Kurando, but your father has very important business at the Shrine, he believes the monster who tried to steal Mumeiro before has returned. He saw it…"

"…In the fountain." Kurando finished, hating the place even more. "I know. Why can't I see things here too? You and father can."

"I cannot see the power inside me with the fountain, neither can your father. With this fountain he can merely see the threat he already feels is near; it allows us to enhance the abilities we already have."

"Is that why father is teaching you to see things like he does?"

"…That power isn't originally in my blood, but I am Inugami now, and he believes he can share his power with me. Its hard to explain to someone as young as you Kurando, but it has to do with the connection that our souls share." Kurando just nodded, letting out a yawn. The afternoon was still young, but he felt drained after spending all morning trying to search within himself for something he couldn't see. "Perhaps we should finish for today, would you like to return and open your presents?" Kurando shook his head awkwardly, refusing to look his mother in the eye.

"I want to wait for father." He said stubbornly, causing his mother to sigh, with a hint of hurt in her breath.

"Okay Kurando, but I'm not sure he will be back today."

"He will; he has to be." Kurando said firmly, standing up and walking out of the cave. Saki watched him leave with a tearful gaze, hating how her son was being forced to grow up so fast when he should be spending his time playing. But it was necessary; it was his duty to his people, just as it was her duty to remain strict about it. Strictness was not in Saki's natural personality and she hated to impose the idea onto her son. But he had to gain control over Tsukiyomi; he had to grow up.

_"Keiji, you should wake Kurando and say goodbye first." _Saki had told her husband the night before, both of them knowing how much it would hurt their son when he realised his father had gone away again. _"It's his birthday!"_

_"I know that Saki! But I have a duty to our people, and right now their safety is at risk, I must leave straight away!"_

_"It wouldn't take long to tell him Keiji, you have a duty to your son as well."_

_"His safety is more important right now, I'll explain it to him when I return."_ Saki hadn't bothered to argue with him for long, knowing he was escaping from the guilt he would have to face later, from the hurt his son would be inflicted with.

"Keiji, why can't you understand?" Saki spoke aloud over the fountain's rushing water. "He's still just a boy, he needs a father to admire and love, not just a leader."

Said boy was stomping down the path towards the village, feeling angry tears splash down his face. The Dog Shrine took a day to reach; his father was not coming back in time. He hadn't even said a happy birthday before he'd left.

"All he cares about is that Dog Shrine." He mumbled darkly, kicking at a sacred idol in his fury. "Stupid…" He stopped in shock, glancing at the idol he'd kicked and blushed in shame, glancing about him to see if anyone had seen. His parents had always taught him to respect the Gods and the village itself; even when this young he usually followed that. "Forgive me." He whispered desperately, bowing to the idol.

All anger had drained away after the shock of his blasphemy, and now he only felt tired. He didn't feel like finding Miyoko to play with, he just wanted to see his father, to hear him say how proud he was for his son to be growing so fast.

"I am grown up." Kurando insisted desperately. "I am! I can take control over Tsukiyomi, and then father will see I'm not little and need protection. He won't go away all the time if I can help protect everyone." The boy reasoned, sitting himself down right in the middle of a path in a cross-legged position. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply, trying to find the Moon Goddess residing in him and convince her to trust him enough for him to protect himself.

_"Speaking directly to Tsukiyomi will be easier if you can access you soul." _His mother had said. Kurando tried his best to picture what the inside of his soul would look like, but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't see it. Or feel it. Kurando sighed and let out a defeated whimper, realising he had only one other choice. He would have to fuse with her, let her have most of the control and then fight to be heard.

"Kurando! What are you doing?" Came Miyoko's voice, making Kurando jump and quickly climb to his feet.

"Meditating." He said innocently. "It's just like staying still, but you let your mind wander so you're calmer and more aware of everything."

"Oh." Miyoko answered, sounding instantly bored. "Have you finished? I want to give you your present! Your grandmother said I had to wait until you left the fountain before I could." Kurando grinned at his friend, nodding that he had finished and following her back to the village. He would have to wait to fuse with Tsukiyomi. For now he just wanted to enjoy time with his friend while he still had the chance to.

* * *

It was another two days of training before Saki came to the conclusion her son had. But even so she was still afraid of the reaction he would have when she told it to him. He was just not ready to unveil the mysteries still in his soul, and to fuse was the only other option.

"Kurando…" She began hesitantly as her son glanced up at her, a look of complete trust in his eyes.

"Yes mother?" Saki felt a lump in her throat, knowing that her next words were about to change her son's view of the world permanently.

"I think you should fuse Kurando, you have to talk to her and you aren't ready to see your soul yet. It's the only way, I…I can't help you face her."

Her son merely nodded, but she could see the panic in his eyes, the desperate look for help he wanted to show. Saki cleared her throat and kept a steady gaze directed at her son, refusing to let her emotions win and just hug him close, protecting him from the gift he must accept in himself. As much as she hated it, Keiji was right, he had to grow up, even though he was still so small.

"O-okay mother." He said with a small smile; a fragile one, but still a smile. "Maybe in Tsukiyomi's form I will fit into father's shoes." He joked, but one that made Saki almost choke in sorrow.

"I'll be right here for you Kurando." She promised. "I'll do my best to make sure you come back to me."

Her son nodded silently before slowly stumbling to his feet, for the first time noticing how slippery the rocks seemed to be. He breathed deeply, albeit a little shaky as he let the overwhelming presence of Tsukiyomi take control.

The fusion never hurt physically, but it was always a strange sensation to feel his body change in such a rapid way. It felt as though his mind was drifting away, being trapped into a confined space within Tsukiyomi's body.

_Freedom. _The Moon Goddess purred; Kurando mentally shivered at the tone, easily picking up on the pleasure she received with being in such power. Tsukiyomi turned their body and faced Saki, raising one hand in preparation to strike out.

**No! **Kurando called out to her, and she instantly stopped, although she did it a little reluctantly. **You can't keep making choices without my approval; I won't let you take control over me. Please…I want you to realise I can protect myself; I don't need your help all the time. **The Moon Goddess paused, and then Kurando felt their form shake with silent laughter, his mother looked at them worriedly, standing up in preparation to act.

"Kurando?" She asked gently.

_You protect yourself little one? You cannot even convince your father to trust you with a sword lesson! You will never be able to survive without me; you should accept that and allow me to take full control of your soul. _

**Mother! **Kurando cried out desperately, beginning to struggle for control once more. Tsukiyomi laughed silently again, which only made him fight harder. **I won't let you win! I'm stronger than you!**

_You are a mortal; you can never be my equal._ With that her hold over him broke deliberately; letting him fuse back to his own small, vulnerable form. He fell on the rocks shaking and weeping from shock, feeling his mother wrap her arms around him protectively.

"I'm so sorry." She spoke into his hair, also crying. "I knew you weren't ready but I…forgive me Kurando! Please, forgive me."

"P-please don't tell father." Kurando whispered through a sob. "I don't want him to know I'm not s-strong." They remained in the desperate embrace for some time, both unable to break their hold and face what this failure was going to mean. Kurando was still too young to control his gift; he was too young to protect himself. Saki had known that but had no choice to push him, now she realised he couldn't be pushed, it would only push him into defeat against his fusion power.

"Don't worry Kurando, he doesn't have to know." She said eventually, wiping away any last traces of his tears. "And you don't have to fuse again until you're ready, I promise." The young boy nodded, allowing a smile to grace his face.

"Thanks mother." He said, hugging her close. "Was it this hard for you too?"

"It always hard when we first try to gain control." Saki told him softly. "Some people find it harder than others, but I will always be here to help you Kurando, remember that."

"I will mother, thanks." Kurando yawned slightly, snuggling into his mother's arms and closing his eyes. He sighed happily, feeling safe within her arms, believing Tsukiyomi could never gain control as long as his mother was nearby.

As beautiful as the thought was, not even another harmonixer can stop the power inside another person's soul. Only Kurando could learn to control Tsukiyomi and his mother couldn't protect him from her. He would learn that the hard way, just like most people with their abilities were forced to.


	3. Father's sword

Okay, no reviews for last chapter yet, but thanks to AliceElliot for also reviewing chapter one! this chapter isn't very excited, its just building up for the next one. Also I just recently read somewhere that some believe Kurando wasn't able to fuse at all until he was being controlled by Guran and if that's the case think of this as AU. But I personally believe he would have had it before that, considering his mother is also a harmonixer. Anyway I hope you like the chapter!

**Father's sword**

Those with the fusion ability have heightened senses, so when Keiji returned early the next morning both his wife and son woke up and were there to greet him.

"Father!" A sleepy yet excited Kurando cried out. The Inugami leader smiled tiredly, picking up his son into a tight hug.

"There's my big boy!" He chuckled. "Did you like your present? Your mother and I thought hard about what to get."

"He hasn't opened it yet." Saki told him with a meaningful gaze. "He wanted to wait for you first."

"Well, why don't you go get it? We can't have you wait a moment longer!" His father insisted, making the young boy grin widely before running back upstairs. "Quietly though, or you'll wake your grandmother."

"He's really missed you Keiji." Saki said quietly, earning a flinch from her husband. "He's been training hard with me since you left."

"That's good, the sooner he unlocks his powers the better it will be for all of us."

"Keiji, he's not ready, he's just too young to try. I think training him with a sword would help first, it will teach him power and control; he will be able to protect himself and Tsukiyomi will be more understanding after that."

"Saki, it would endanger the village!"

"They're already in danger, this is the only choice!"

"Saki…I sense something evil at work, a great force trying to destroy us. It's after the Mumeiro and it's been plundering the Dog Shrine continuously. I had no choice but to bring the sword back with me."

"Then the village needs protecting. I can help you, but Kurando needs to be taught to fight soon. His fusion form is strong even when he is young, once he proves he can protect himself he will gain control over Tsukiyomi."

The two were left in silence, each stubbornly refusing to give up on their opinion. They would have continued on and vocally argued if their son wasn't heard coming back down the stairs.

"I got it!" He told them happily, sitting on the bottom step and staring up at them expectantly.

"Well go on, open it!" His father encouraged while his mother smiled warmly. The six year old complied, beginning to rip into the present, but then thinking better of it when his father was there and instead unwrapped it carefully. Saki couldn't help but chuckle; her son always tried to please his father no matter what.

"What is it father?" Kurando asked innocently, holding up the talisman in his small hands.

"Your mother can explain it better than I." Keiji announced, yawning loudly. "I must go and rest now Kurando, you be good for your mother." Kurando nodded his head happily, watching as his father began to disappear upstairs. He didn't ask to put his shoes away this time; he could see his father was in no mood to oblige.

"Mother?" Kurando asked her. Saki sighed, silently cursing her husband for leaving the task to her.

"It's a talisman Kurando, the colour it turns helps to show what level your malice is at."

"Malice?"

_Oh dear_ Saki thought, resting her head in her hands. _He's not ready for this. _

"I'll explain it in the lesson later on, but we should go back to sleep now Kurando." She said aloud. "It's still very early."

"Will father wake up before my lesson?" Kurando asked her eagerly.

"I don't know Kurando; he's had a tiring journey." The young boy merely nodded in disappointment before turning back to the stairs, heading to his room. His mother watched him go with a heavy heart, wishing she could provide the love he longed for from his father.

* * *

Kurando lasted half an hour in his room pretending to get back to sleep before he snuck downstairs. It was now six and the sun was peeking out over the horizon. He thought of it banishing the feared night made Kurando smile to himself; he always felt more in control over Tsukiyomi once the moon wasn't dominating the sky.

The young boy paused a moment, wondering whether to try and cook breakfast for his father before he left. But the six year old knew little of cooking and decided against it, he would impress his father in other ways.

"Grr." Came a questioning growl behind Kurando as he headed for the door. The young fusionist silenced him with a scratch behind the wolf's ears.

"It's okay Matsunaga; I'm just going outside to train. Do you want to come? I'll take you for a walk." The wolf barked quietly in response, following behind the youngest family member protectively. "Father will be proud once he sees how much I've learnt."

"Awroo." The wolf replied quietly, which translated to 'I hope for you that is so', not that Kurando could tell.

The fusionist made his way quietly through the village towards the small wooden shelter near its entrance, where his birthday present Miyoko and her older sister Sayori had made for him. He planned to use it for practice as often as he could, and then prove to his father he was ready for the proper training.

"I'll prove I'm strong, to both father and Tsukiyomi." The boy told his wolf companion as he picked up the wooden sword hidden in one corner of the shelter. Kurando had only tested the temporary weapon once, on the day Miyoko had given it to him. He had hidden it from his mother, knowing she'd disapprove, and kept it a strict secret from all but Miyoko, Sayori and now Matsunaga. "It doesn't look like much, but I can learn the basic techniques with it." The boy said proudly to the disapproving look the wolf was giving him. "You'll see."

The wolf, now somewhat grudgingly, followed the six-year old as he headed for the seclusion of the Wind Forest. The wolf silently thanked the Dog Guardians that no monsters resided there; it was the only aspect of his job that was made easier when guarding the latest Inugami.

* * *

Kurando and Matsunagi didn't return to the house until a few minutes before the ninth hour. But neither Saki or Keiji had noticed their absence…or so the boy thought.

Saki watched her son eat his breakfast politely, deciding not to question his activities for the last three hours and risk him shutting himself off from her.

"When will father wake up?" Kurando asked once he'd finished.

"Not for a while, he's very tired after his long journey, but he wants you to learn of the talisman's purpose as soon as possible so we will begin our lesson shortly."

A few minutes before a late dinner began Kurando found himself staring in both wonderment and disgust at the talisman. Mother had explained its use to him during their lesson, and he despised the idea of having to keep it with him and monitor the colour.

_The talisman is similar to the original purposes others like it have. But instead of monitoring the malice of monsters which you have defeated it is monitoring the malice Tsukiyomi is releasing in you soul. She's doing this in order to gain control over it, and this talisman monitors her progress in this task. _

Kurando shivered when he recalled his mother's words from earlier, now finding himself checking the talisman's colour every ten minutes because of them. The young boy dreaded the moment it would begin to darken. When his mother had held it the colour projected had been a healthy blue, it was now a pale green.

"Why won't you stop fighting me?" Kurando asked aloud, the note of desperation clear in his voice. "I just want to fight for myself; can't you give me that chance?" The sunset was a terrifying image for the young fusionist and he found himself beginning to scramble towards the safety of his home. Maybe his father would have awakened now. Maybe now he could help make his son becoe stronger…

The thought of this suddenly made Kurando pause. His father make _him_ stronger? It didn't sound right, as id the idea was one of a coward who had no inner strength.

_Maybe that's why Tsukiyomi won't listen. _He thought _I'm relying on others to make me stronger. Mother, father, even Tsukiyomi herself. I have to train on my own more; I have to master some strength and power on my own…but how could I do that with a wooden sword?_

"Are you coming in Kurando?" Saki's voice called to the frozen six-year old. Kurando blinked, realising he was halfway up the stairs leading to their house. "Your father is awake."

* * *

Saki noticed how little Keiji ate of his meal, choosing instead to gaze off into space while Kurando chatted happily away. His lack of response didn't slow the young fusionist's speech and Saki couldn't help silently laugh. Maybe he would turn out more Hyuga after all.

"…And Sayori said her father wants her to be taught how a proper lady behaves, but she's only eight. Miyoko says…"

"Kurando." His father suddenly spoke, causing the young harmonixer to drop his chop sticks in shock. "I can an approaching danger, so to your room and stay there." The young boy just bowed his head in respect and obeyed, knowing by the look on his father's face he couldn't convince him otherwise. "Saki, you must stay here and protect the village; I must go to the Forest of Wind and stop it."

"Be careful Keiji, whatever it is, it will be after the Mumeiro."

"I know, I will leave the sword here and ruin the monster's attempt to reach it. But if I am to fail…" Saki just nodded in understanding.

"I'll protect it and our son." After a quick kiss the Inugami leader left, a less powerful sword in his sheath, but one which had served him for many a year. Saki sighed, touching her lips as the warmth of his touch faded, wishing he could express such warmness towards his family more often. A warning growl from Matsunagi brought her back to her senses and she smiled her thanks, beginning to prepare herself for the battle to come.

Upstairs Kurando was oblivious to his mother's preparations as he crept from his room, having only able to stay there for a few minutes. He instead headed for his parent's room, hoping he could talk to his grandmother who was usually there during the day. It was only after he entered the empty room that he remembered she had gone to visit a friend in the village for the evening.

Kurando sighed and glanced at the talisman in his hand, noting it was now a sickly yellow colour. The moon had risen and he could feel Tsukiyomi's will growing stronger. He needed help, he needed to help_ himself_ and suppress her…

"Father." He whispered in silent plea, praying his father would return from the battle in good health. The young boy blinked, noticing something in the corner of the room which made him gasp. The Mumeiro.

Father had left his sword.

The concern for his father flooded through the young fusionist, any consequences for his next actions unable to register. With a determined nod he grabbed the sword and headed for the door, sneaking silently from the house.

It wasn't until he had exited the village entrance that the talisman began to glow red…


	4. Father's Strike

There's no excuse for the time it's taken me to update, so I won't even bother defending myself. But I have re-played the game a few months ago to refresh my info, and promise to update every Thursday until this fic is done. All the chapters are planned out, and four more are already written.

My writing style has changed over the years, so sorry if it doesn't flow with the rest of the fic.

Also, I couldn't remember what Tsukiyomi's Moon Rainbow attack looked like, so if it's wrong let me know and I'll change it.

_Italics-_ Tsukiyomi talking

**Bold**- Kurando talking to Tsukiyomi.

* * *

Father's Strike

The sword dragged on the floor behind him, despite Kurando's best attempts to keep it higher. He puffed out a frustrated breath, scanning the area beyond the village for any sign of his father.

How did he move so fast?

His answer came with a loud, inhuman screech from the opposite direction, in the Forest of Wind.

_A challenging opponent_, purred Tsukiyomi, _It's presence will draw weaker creatures to be its minions._

'Father!' Kurando called, spinning around and heading back into the village.

_Watch out!_

Kurando instinctively ducked, his hair rustled by passing talons. The monster croaked in annoyance as it swerved past. Kurando pressed himself closer to the ground, the sword clutched to his chest.

_You will die if you fight alone. Let me fight!_

'I can't!' Kurando sobbed.

_Then your village and leader will fall._

Kurando's head shot up in shock, catching a glimpse of the bird monster swooping back towards him.

'Father!' Kurando screamed, curling up as a bright light consumed him. He felt the familiar but unwanted presence of Tsukiyomi push forward, forcing him to the back of his own mind.

Tsukiyomi's delighted laugh drowned out his voice as she lifted an arm, sending her circular beam of light to slice the monster in two.

_Finally! Now I can prove to you once and for all I'm the one best to keep us alive, little one._

Another croak was cut short as Tsukiyomi slashed its head clear off. Kurando stopped resisting, too entranced at the sight.

**You really are strong.**

_These weaklings are nothing for me. I can protect us both, little one, if you'd stop resisting._

**But I don't want to be controlled all the time! If you worked with me…**

_One mistake will kill us both. I won't risk that!_

**And I'll never get stronger if you don't!**

She ignored him, continuing her defensive slaughter until no monsters remained.

A pained cry of a beast, followed by a man's echoed from the forest. Tsukiyomi recognised the leader's voice and chuckled, elegantly bending to pick up the fallen Mumeiro.

_Your father needs a lesson on the true power of a Goddess._

Kurando's voice had grown too weak to be heard.

* * *

Keiji tried putting pressure on his bleeding left arm while still holding his sword in his right, slowly backing away from the monster before him.

The creature was difficult to hit with its body that seemed to blend into the shadows of the trees. Keiji had managed a few decent hits before it disappeared to his far right and re-appeared on his left, slashing his arm with long, deadly claws. Now the creature stood in front of him, triumphant, as Keiji backed up against a tree.

The creature's body was black, but with a transparent quality so Keiji could see the scenery beyond. Its body was wavy, flexible like rubber with long arms that ended in claws, but no feet. The head was a vague human shape, with a huge, grinning mouth and small red eyes. Its mouth grinned wider as it licked at the blood on its claws, slowly advancing.

_I can't fall here and let this creature destroy the village._

He gritted his teeth, letting go of his bleeding arm and gripping his sword, ready to charge.

A sudden fall of cherry blossoms made both him and the creature pause.

Tsukiyomi landed elegantly in front of him, extending a hand out towards the creature, directing the cherry blossoms to it, causing the creature to scream in pain.

Keiji didn't hesitate; he swerved around the Moon Goddess and slashed the creature deeply across the chest. It gurgled and floated to the floor before vanishing.

The village leader gave a relieved sigh before turning to smile at Tsukiyomi.

'Well done Kurando! You've saved the village, I'm proud of you.'

He paused in alarm as Tsukiyomi's body shook in silent laughter.

'Kurando? Why don't you transform back? We can go check on your mother.'

The Moon Goddess straightened herself holding out the Mumeiro and letting it drop to the floor. She held his gaze with a defiant look before moving past him, heading towards the village.

* * *

**What are you doing?** Came Kurando's faint voice in Tsukiyomi's head.

_It's time to show your mother who has the real power, then she'll stop insisting you suppress me._

**Don't hurt her!**

_I'll do whatever I need to._

The village was filled with a low murmur as the villagers began emerging from their homes, gossiping about the noises they heard and creatures they'd seen through the windows. They turned at Tsukiyomi's approach, cheering and clapping. Miyoko stepped forward, grinning at the Moon Goddess.

'You did it Kurando! You're so-'

Tsukiyomi shoved her roughly aside. Miyoko cried in pain as she landed awkwardly on her arm. The villagers gasped and scrambled out of the Goddess' path as she made her way to the Inugami leader's house.

**Miyoko! How could you?**

_None can interfere! They must see only I can protect you. They make you vulnerable and I won't allow it!_

She had reached the top of the stairs when the door opened, Saki standing there in surprise.

'Kurando, what-'

She ducked as Tsukiyomi aimed a swing at her head. The door slammed shut, and the tell-tale white flash could be seen through the gaps.

_Now she'll see my power and understand, little one, I alone can protect you. I-_

Tsukiyomi screamed out in agony as a blade cut across her back, from her right shoulder diagonally down to the top of her left butt cheek. She twisted around, seeing Keiji with the Mumeiro, a look of anguish on his face.

'I'm sorry Kurando.'

Both Tsukiyomi and Kurando heard no more as the world faded to black.

* * *

Hopefully Tsukiyomi's actions made sense. Think of her as a very over-protective mother who doesn't like sharing Kurando.


	5. Father's shame

_Italics-_ Tsukiyomi talking

**Bold**- Kurando talking to Tsukiyomi (or just his thoughts)

* * *

Father's Shame

Kurando woke to pain. It was a pain he'd never felt before; constant and unforgiving. The slightest movement was like a wave of fire through his back, and he bit his lip to stop crying out.

Saki heard the faint sob from her son and woke immediately, a hand moving to stroke his hair in comfort.

'Shush my darling. My brave, brave boy. Everything will be okay now.'

_I'm so sorry, little one._

'No!' Kurando screamed, trying to sit up and collapsing in agony. He was vaguely aware of Saki calling his name before everything was black again.

* * *

He was stood by a lake at night, the moon reflecting on its surface. All around the edge were cheery blossom trees in full bloom, their petals lightly falling onto the water's surface and causing tiny ripples.

Kurando looked up in awe as one landed on his nose before slipping off.

**Where am I?** He thought, his mind calm despite everything. **I feel like I belong here.**

_This is your soul, little one; your centre is calm and strong, like you will one day be._

Tsukiyomi stood on the other side of the lake, arms passively by her side. Kurando watched her, calm despite recent events with the Moon Goddess.

**Not strong enough to stop you.**

_I am sorry, little one. I was wrong to do what I did. But…you are so small and fragile, I worry about you. I wish to protect you, and you won't let me. If anything happened to you…_

**But if I rely on you all the time I can't get stronger. What if I couldn't fuse with you? I might not have time or enough energy. I need to rely on my own strength sometimes, and to do that you have to let me train alone and stop fighting me.**

In an instant Tsukiyomi vanished from the other side and stood in front of him, a warm smile on her face.

_You are very wise, little one. Very well, I will cooperate with your will from now on, if you promise to start trusting me. _

'I promise.'

* * *

When Kurando opened his eyes he remained still, wincing at the constant throbbing of his back but refusing to cry out. His face was buried in a pillow. He slowly turned to see Saki once more at his bedside, asleep in a chair.

'Mother?' he asked softly. Saki's eyes fluttered open. Her sleepy eyes instantly alert, her face worried.

'Kurando?'

'I'm okay now. I talked to Tsukiyomi, she won't go against me again. She was just scared for me.'

Saki just nodded, not daring to speak.

'…Is Father really mad? Is Miyoko okay?'

'Miyoko's arm was strained, but she was more worried about you. Your father…he went to take the Mumeiro back to the Dog Shrine. He didn't say much before he left.'

Kurando felt his eyes water.

'So he hates me.'

'No, darling! I…he feels terrible for hurting you. He was so worried you wouldn't make it. Just give him time to get over his guilt.'

Kurando felt his tears fall. Tears full of shame and pain. But he swore they'd be the last ones he shed due to Tsukiyomi's rampage. He would get stronger, and prove to everyone he was in control. Especially his father.

* * *

'Do you always have to lie on your front?' Miyoko asked, currently sitting in Saki's chair. 'It must be really annoying trying to see people properly.'

'It hurts too much to move,' Kurando said, 'And I can't put any pressure on my back.'

'Pressure?'

'Yeah, Mother said it means I can't knock it or lean on it. It needs to be bandaged and kept clean for it to heal.'

'Oh, okay. My mummy said my arm needed 'support' and put it in this.' She indicated her sling with her head.

Kurando felt his face flare up in shame.

'I'm really sorry, Miyoko.'

Miyoko smiled and lightly patted him on the head.

'It wasn't your fault, it was the Moon Lady. But she saved us from the monsters, so I'll forgive her if she promises not to do it again.'

'She won't.' Kurando said firmly. 'We both promise that.'

* * *

Over a week later Kurando was stirring from sleep when he picked up the voices. He kept his eyes closed, listening.

'It's been healing okay?' His father's carefully controlled voice asked.

'Yes, harmonixers heal faster than normal humans. He'll be able to move about in a week or so.' Saki reassured.

'That's good…will it scar?'

Only silenced answered him, he released a pained sigh.

'He would have felt more pain if you hadn't stopped him, darling. He'll be okay.'

'Maybe, but I still failed him. He will always remember that. I will never forgive that.'

Kurando was about to open his eyes when he heard a suppressed sob. He stopped in shock, hearing his mother's soothing voice as the sobs became louder.

**Father,** he thought, **I promise I'll get stronger, so you never have to feel like this again.**


	6. Father's lesson

_Italics-_ Tsukiyomi talking

**Bold**- Kurando talking to Tsukiyomi (or just his thoughts)

All information on the mutant snails I found on the bio description in the game.

The sword/kendo info is from my own limited knowledge of it (I did it for about six months)

* * *

Father's lesson

'Men!' Kurando cried out, as he swung his wooden sword straight down in front of him. Keiji nodded in approval.

'Good, now do thirty more just like that.'

'T-thirty?' Kurando protested, 'But shouldn't I try a Kote strike?'

'No, concentrate on perfecting Men first. No strike can be sloppy in battle.'

'And once I master strikes, I can use a real sword?'

Keiji gave him a controlled look.

'We'll see. Iado is a different sword style to Kendo, I want you to master a wooden sword, then we'll consider an Iaitō, a blunt sword before an eventual sharp shinken.'

Kurando just nodded, face set with determination as he began thirty swings.

* * *

'My arms hurt,' Kurando whined, rubbing them and wincing. 'Training is really hard.'

'You were always complaining he wouldn't train you before,' Miyoko giggled. 'And now you're complaining when he does!'

'I'm not complaining.' Kurando insisted, 'I'm just saying it's hard.'

They were sat in the Forest of the Wind, resting against a tree and snacking on the rice balls Kurando's grandmother had given them.

'But when you start getting better it won't be as hard.'

'Yeah, and I'm going to get a lot better!' Kurando grinned. 'Then I can protect everyone. No one will ever be hurt again.'

Miyoko glanced at her now healed arm and smiled.

'Yeah, I know you will. And I'll get strong too!'

Kurando, wisely, didn't protest about this.

'Are you going to learn sword arts too?' He asked instead.

Miyoko shook her head.

'No, I'm going to be like Tsukiyomi and whack the people in my way! I'll be able to kill people with my bare hands!' She announced, jumping up with hands balled into fists in front of her, grinning.

'That does sound cool.' Kurando admitted, a little jealous.

Miyoko's grin widened.

'I know. So, do you want to help me train? I'll punch you as hard as I can in the stomach!'

Kurando laughed nervously.

'Um, no thanks. You should get a straw dummy and work on your aim first, then you can focus on strength. It's the dry season so it should be easy to make one.'

Miyoko looked down at him with an unreadable expression.

'What?' Kurando asked.

Miyoko smiled.

'You're going to be really strong Kurando. I can see it.'

Kurando grinned back and stood up, following as Miyoko wandered to another tree. She stopped in front of it, with him a few paces behind her, and turned back to face him, grinning.

'Kurando, I-'

Her words were forever silenced as a mutant snail fell from the tree, latching on as it crashed into her. Kurando stood, paralysed with shock at the sight of Miyoko on the floor, her neck bent at an odd angle as the snail began sucking one of her arms, slurping blood up.

_Little one!_ Came Tsukiyomi's panicked voice. _Watch out!_

Kurando slowly turned to see another snail crawling towards him, stalk eyes flailing in anticipation.

An all consuming rage engulfed him. He felt his eyes flare up as the white light of fusion surrounded him and Tsukiyomi emerged, slicing the snail apart with her ring of light. She turned to the one on Miyoko, cutting clean through its neck and kicking the body off the young child before crushing the shell until there was nothing left but a sticky mess. Both bodies disappeared.

_Little one._

The fusion ended as Kurando stood before his best friend's body. Her usual happy face now empty, her eyes lifeless. Red stained her arm.

**I couldn't do anything. I was right here and it still happened.**

An agonised scream tore from his throat and echoed throughout the forest, going on and on until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He flung around and lashed out, his small arm caught calmly by his father's hand.

'It's okay now, son. It's okay.'

Others were there but Kurando couldn't focus on them. He just clutched desperately to his father as he screamed and sobbed for all the wrong in his world.

* * *

'Those creatures have multiplied but they've never attacked before.' His mother's voice said quietly, glancing at Kurando's untouched soup and giving her husband a worried glance.

'It seems in the dry season they develop a taste for human blood,' he said, also glancing at his motionless son, sat stiffly in a chair while Saki hovered beside him and Keiji sat opposite. Kurando gave no sign he'd heard. 'I've told the villagers to avoid the forest from now on. The creatures are unlikely to venture out of it.'

'The poor girl.' Saki mumured.

_Little one._

Kurando closed his eyes, and didn't resist Tsukiyomi's pull.

He was once again at the lake, looking at its rippling water as the cherry blossom petals floated onto its surface. Tsukiyomi stood next to him, but he wouldn't look at her.

_I'm sorry little one. She was a brave girl._

'I couldn't do anything.'

_No one could. It was too unexpected. Even if your father had been there, it would have happened._

Kurando gave a bitter smile.

'If Father were there, he could have cut it in two as it fell from the tree.'

_…Perhaps, but even with his skills, he might not have succeeded._

'Then I need to be better than him, faster. I…M-Miyoko had a dream. I'll never let anyone's dream vanish in front of me like that again. Never.'

_Very well, little one. I am here to help, in any way I can._

Kurando hadn't been there when Miyoko's parents and sister had been told. He went later, alone, and told them how brave their daughter had been, and he'd likely never meet another so strong.

And then he began training. No more time for playing, or complaining. He would be stronger, and he would keep everyone safe.

* * *

They'll be a bit of a time skip next chapter.


	7. Father's end

_Italics-_ Tsukiyomi talking

**Bold**- Kurando talking to Tsukiyomi (or just his thoughts)

* * *

Father's End

At twelve years old, Kurando had the body of a young warrior and the kendo skills to match. His speed surpassed his father's, who was secretly beyond proud. Already Kurando was destined to be one of the best swordsman in the world.

For his twelfth birthday a few weeks prior, he had received his first real sword. So far all his lessons were carried out with it sheathed, but he didn't protest. He had learnt the art of patience over the years.

He had noticed Sayori, now fifteen, watching him practice for the last week. He was polite to her, but never openly seeked her friendship or attention. Miyoko's death still haunted him.

_Isolation isn't healthy, little one._

**She wants more attention than I can spare,** he insisted.

_Your tune may be different soon. _She sounded amused. _As you grow into a man._

Kurando ignored her, running through his morning katas with ease.

'I will not grow slack just because Father is away.'

_Soon he will have nothing to teach you. you should seek out a more skilled master._

**But that would mean leaving the village!**

_ Indeed. Do it now while your father still leads here. Once you return, grown, you can let him retire happily, knowing a stronger leader takes his place._

Kurando blushed at the compliment, but remained silent.

He was still young; leaving his parents was a daunting thought, and yet he could see the logic behind it.

_Discuss it with your father when he returns. See what his opinion is._

Kurando vaguely remembered a conversation over six years ago, when his parents had argued about sending him to Kawashima. To the Capital.

'Sayori?' he asked, turning to the girl as he finished, 'Your family visited the Capital, right?'

Sayori smiled in delight. Kurando had never initiated a conversation. Not since before…

'Yes, we went last year. You wouldn't believe how many people and houses there are! And the shops! They even have a park.'

Kurando nodded and gave a weak smile.

'Are you planning to go there, Kurando?' she asked shyly.

'Not yet.'

'All the young men end up getting jobs in the city. It'll be lonely without you.'

Kurando winced with guilt. He really hadn't paid much attention to Sayori since her sister died.

'Don't worry, it wouldn't be for long, and I'll return to take Father's place one day. You won't be alone.'

Sayori let out a startled laugh, then a relieved smile.

'Thanks Kurando.'

* * *

'Father is taking longer than usual. Do you think someone broke into the Dog Shrine?'

'It's possible,' Saki said tiredly, 'I'll consult the fountain in the morning.' Her face suddenly lit up with a devious smile. 'I hear you spoke with Sayori today.'

Kurando looked up from his meal, sudden warning bells ringing in his head.

'I just asked her about the Capital.'

Saki's smile faded a little.

'I see. Keiji did say you'd be ready to train with Master Kawashima soon.'

Kurando didn't respond. He put down his bowl, unable to finish his meal.

* * *

Urgent banging made him jump out of bed, rushing down the stairs in his bare feet and sleeping yukata. His mother had beaten him to the door, which was now open, showing one of the village men Iwase carrying a groaning Keiji.

'Bring him in, quickly,' Saki ushered them into the downstairs sitting room. Kurando followed, grabbing a spare futon and hastily laying it out for Iwase to set his father on.

'Thank you Iwase,' Saki said, breathless. 'Now, what happened?'

'I found him like this just outside the village. Can't get any sense out of him.'

'Thank you for bringing him. Kurando, can you get me a light?'

Kurando rushed out the room, almost crashing into his grandmother, who bore a lit lantern.

'What's going on? Keiji?'

The small family gathered round Keiji while Iwase hovered back, ready in case he was needed. Saki took the lantern, casting it over her husband.

There was no visible blood or wound, yet Keiji's skin had a green tinge to it. Kurando saw his mother flinch, her face growing pale.

'Posion,' she whispered, scanning Keiji's body. Eventually she gently touched his neck, making him cry out.

'I'm sorry darling, but I need to see.'

Gently she turned his head sideways so they could see the small puncture wound at the back, a network of green vein patterns spreading from it.

'Oh no,' Saki breathed, 'It's spread so far already.'

'Sa…ki.' Keiji gasped out, 'It's…safe. Mum…meiro is…safe now…'

'Hush my love. Save your strength.'

'In my …bag…the map and…keys…my bag.'

'I have it, Sir.' Iwase spoke up, 'Don't worry, it's safe.'

'Keep them…safe…Saki.'

'Kurando,' Saki suddenly spoke up, 'I need you to leave. Iwase, can you get some supplies for me?'

'I can help,' Kurando protested, tears prickling at his eyes, unable to look away from his father.

'You'll be in the way Kurando. Leave this to me and your grandmother. This is our task, not yours.'

'But-'

Keiji's weak gaze rested on Kurando, freezing him. The Inugami grimaced and shook with pain.

'Go…Kurando…leave.'

Kurnado turned and ran from the house.

* * *

That night he spent near the fountain with Matsunaga. He nestled in the guardian wolf's fur, hiding from the world's harsh reality as long as he dared.

'He'll be okay, right, Matsunaga? He has to be okay!'

The wolf gave a low whine as answer, gently licking the boy's arm.

'If only I could find the creature who did this! But that wouldn't cure Father, and Mother would worry. But someday…'

His thoughts drifted off and the two lay in silence, watching the waterfall with dark thoughts they couldn't extinguish.

It was full light outside before his grandmother came searching, her steps weary and her smile strained.

'We've drained what we can, but…it's spread too far to be stopped. It's best we all stay by his side now.'

No tears came. The shock was too great, too numbing. He followed his grandmother back towards the house, each step filled with dread.

'What monster did this to him?' he managed.

'Not a monster, a man of sorts. An old enemy of a dear ally to this family. I'm afraid Keiji pays the price of political war, as many others have and will.'

'Kurando,' Sayori stood in front of him, blocking his path, her face worried. 'I heard the news. Will your father be okay?'

Kurando could only stare then stiffly shake his head before pushing past her.

**Even the strongest of men can be reduced to this. Without a chance to defend or use the skills he has. A proud warrior to die like this…it's wrong.**

_It's the way of the world, little one. Put this aside for now, and be strong for him at the end._

Kurando stared down at his once proud father, seeing a man wracked with pain, struggling for each breath. Saki tried to have him sit up and drink, but the water just ran down his chin. His eyes were open, but glazed, with no knowledge of where he was or who was there.

But still Saki and his grandmother surrounded Keiji, talking softly, holding his hand, ignoring the undignified soiling of himself or vomiting. Kurando stayed, but he couldn't bring himself to sit and pretend. He couldn't bring himself to touch this man.

It was at sunset when Keiji changed, his eyes focusing.

'Saki,' he croaked, 'I love you.'

'And I you, darling, for always.' Saki said, kissing his hand.

'Don't worry, my son, I'll look after her.' Grandmother spoke up, clutching his other hand. 'You can rest easily.'

'Thank you, Mother.' He smiled, followed by a painful, hacking cough that produced blood. He gasped for air as the women fussed, but he struggled on, looking directly at Kurando.

'My son…It's okay. I'm proud…of you.'

And with that Keiji Inugami rested his head and breathed his last.

* * *

It was never mentioned how Kurando's father died, so I improvised. I always imagined some kind of illness rather than a fight, so I settled with this.


	8. Son's anger

_Italics-_ Tsukiyomi talking

**Bold**- Kurando talking to Tsukiyomi (or just his thoughts)

* * *

**Son's anger**

Three months after the Inugami leader's death the village was beginning to pick itself up again. His wife, Saki, stepped into her late husband's role with little trouble, having been taught all she needed by the man himself. Her own clan heritage made her a formidable enemy, and this dissuaded any who would have otherwise taken advantage of Keiji's death.

She mourned, and missed her husband immensely, but knew she had duties to she couldn't neglect. Through sheer willpower she carried on, and earned the respect of her villagers.

But there was one worry she had that couldn't be ignored or solved, no matter what she tried. Kurando.

Her son was beyond angry. Many arguments and shouting had happened due to his…insistance she reveal who poisoned Keiji, or who their ally was who made them a target. Countless times she had to stop him running off to the Dog Shrine to find clues. Two days ago she couldn't prevent him, and he'd left in the night. He still hadn't returned.

'Don't worry, my dear,' Her mother-in-law said, with a reassuring pat on her arm. 'Kurando is a sensible boy, he'll be fine. Without a map he can't find his way, and will return when he's calmed down.'

'But Garan-'

'Has already accomplished what he wanted. Kurando is no threat to him.'

Saki sighed, still not reassured.

'He's so angry Mother, I don't know what to do anymore.'

There was silence between them before her mother-in-law sighed.

'This was hard for him. He's still young, and Keiji, to him, was invincible. He needs to find a purpose, a structured day to keep him occupied.'

'He's stopped his training, without Keiji…' Saki trailed off.

'Then he needs another master. I know this will hurt, Saki, but a change of scene might be the best thing for him.'

Saki sighed, her heart aching for the life she once had.

_Am I really that powerless to help my son?_

* * *

Kurando clenched his jaw and punched the ground, letting out a frustrated roar.

_It was not to be, little one. Revenge is not the path you should seek. Your quest is to guard this land, not bring justice to others._

Kurando let out a harsh laugh.

'And how do I guard this land? How do I train for that with no teacher? Why bother when all it takes is some scheming, black hearted human to poison me and end it without a proper fight. He trained me as a samurai, but he wasn't allowed to die fighting, like it should have been.'

_He died protecting his village and family. That was his purpose. I don't think he regretted it._

Kurando laughed again, his eyes full of bitterness and hurt.

'He didn't regret dying in his own waste and vomit, his wife and mother seeing him in agony? He would never want that. He…he shouldn't have died like that.'

_The past can't be changed, little one._

'Stop calling me that! I'm not a child!'

_In some ways, no, you're not. But you still need time to be a child, there's no shame in that._

Kurando just scoffed, punching the ground one more time before turning and heading back the way he'd come.

* * *

Saki had welcomed Kurando home calmly, which was greeted with a dismissive grunt as he shut himself in his room. Weeks passed this way, with him refusing his general lessons and instead spending all day in the Forest of Wind, defeating mutant snails one after the other. In one burst of rage he split his bokkun in half and relied after on Tsukiyomi. He hadn't touched his real sword since Keiji died.

The moon was already visible when Kurando headed home, frowning at seeing some villagers still out, gossiping. He ignored them and their sympathetic glances as he reached his front door and stepped in the house.

'Kurando? Is that you? We have a visitor I want you to meet.' His mother's voice drifted from the sitting room.

Kurando frowned, but despite everything couldn't ignore his polite upbringing. He opened the sitting room door and bowed in greeting.

'Kurando, this is an old friend of both my family and your father's.'

Kurando straightened up, inspecting the man sat comfortably with a drink of tea. He was older than Kurando's father has been, with greying hair and a few obvious wrinkles. He was neatly dressed, clearly a man from the city.

'Hello Kurando,' he smiled kindly, 'My name is Naniwa Kawashima. I've heard a lot about you, both from Saki and Keiji.'

Kurando's polite face morphed into a bitter grin.

'Oh, I see. So I'm being sent away after all.'

'Kurando-' Saki began.

'Don't bother Mother, I know Father wanted to send me away years ago, and now because I don't blindly do as I'm told you want rid of me too? Fine, I'll leave, but not with _that_ man.'

'Kurando!'

'You really think I'm stupid?' he screamed, his anger rising quickly. 'You don't think I realised it was _him_ our family is connected to? He's the reason Father was killed that way! I won't go with him!'

He turned and fled before the two adults could utter another word.

* * *

Matsunaga hated seeing his charges in pain. His youngest charge, Kurando, had always been so happy and eager. Now he was full of anger and hurt. No matter how much Matsunaga comforted him, it didn't seem to help.

He was at the fountain again, pounding at the water with his fists, soaking himself and screaming his pain out. Matsunaga watched until the young boy slumped in exhaustion, angry tears running down his face.

'WHY?' He screamed, making Matsunaga's ears flatten against his skull. He whimpered, moving closer. Kurando ignored him, slumping to the cold floor.

A sudden noise near the cave's entrance made Matsunaga look up and growl a warning. He recognised the man from previous visits, but still didn't like how his appearance had affected his young charge.

'Easy boy, I just came to talk.' The man said, holding out his hands in surrender. 'Perhaps my words can ease some of Kurando's…frustration.'

Matsunaga noticed his young human look up sharply, glaring at the man.

'I don't want to hear your fake reassurance and lies. Father is gone, and I must remain here to protect the village.'

Matsunaga turned his full attention to his young charge and gave a reassuring bark.

'He's right,' the man chuckled, 'Matsunaga can protect the village while you're training. He and your mother are enough during this peaceful time. If anything happened, she'd call you back.'

The young one remained quiet. Matsunaga whined a little, licking his hand before heading towards the fountain's entrance. His young one was hurting and he couldn't help. The best thing at the moment would be to let the man talk. Maybe he could succeed where they had failed.

* * *

Kawashima waited patiently for Kurando to respond, his gaze steady but non-pressuring. He was beginning to admire the boy's stamina to keep glaring so intensely.

Finally his gaze wavered, dropping to the floor.

'So Mother really doesn't want me here anymore. Now that I won't follow her orders she's given up on me and wants me out of her sight.'

'That's not it, Kurando. Your mother loves you, but she's grieving, and struggling with the new responsibilities she has. She can't continue your education, and it makes sense for you to finish it with me.'

Kurando just scoffed, turning his head away. But Naniwa had caught a glimpse of understanding in his eyes.

'Even if this hadn't happened you would have been sent to complete your training with me. You must have realised that. There's nothing more you can learn here, Kurando. To get stronger, to follow in your father's footsteps, you need to leave.'

The boy shuffled in acknowledgement, so Naniwa pulled out a folded letter from inside his kimono.

'Your father sent me this just before he left for the Dog Shrine. You should keep it. I'll be leaving the day after tomorrow, let me know your answer before then.'

He dropped the letter into Kurando's lap, who still refused to look up. Giving a kind smile that was ignored, he turned and left the fountain.

Matsunaga was waiting outside, looking anxious. Naniwa gave him a quick pat.

'It's up to him now, boy. It's his choice what path he takes from here.'

* * *

_Master Kawashima,_

_ I can never thank you enough for the outstanding skills and friendship you've given to the Hyuga and Inugami family. The techniques learnt from you have helped me lead the village safely._

_ As you know I have a son, Kurando, who has recently mastered all the kendo I can teach. I would be greatly honoured if you would take him as your student for Bushido training._

_ I apologise if this is too much with your political lifestyle, but the boy can learn no more from me. He already shows skills greater than my own, and he needs the best of teachers to unleash his full power. _

_ I hope to hear from you soon. If you require a show of skills, express a date and I will bring Kurando to meet you. All my hopes for the village's future lie with this boy. You will understand when you speak to him._

_Your former student,_

_Keiji Inugami._

* * *

It was past midnight when Kurando snuck into his room, the letter clutched to his chest. He'd refused to cry as he read it, and part of him couldn't believe the words there.

**Father never said anything like that to me.**

_ It's his handwriting little one. Keiji was not a man who spoke of feelings openly, but many could see how proud of you he was._

**Or he wrote this in falsehood to get rid of me.**

_In your heart, you know that's not true._

**You think I should go?**

_He was right. It was already clear you needed training from this man before. Do not waste the opportunity._

Kurando sighed, keeping the letter close to his chest as he fell into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

'Well, it's time for us to be going.' Kawashima said cheerfully, 'Don't worry Saki; I'll take good care of Kurando.'

Kurando was looking away, annoyed as his mother gave him a hug goodbye.

'Write to me, my beloved, okay?'

'Yes Mother,' he said without enthusiasm, turning to begin leaving the village. Kawashima gave Saki a final bow before following.

It would be five years before she saw her son again, bringing her nephew with him.

* * *

I always thought Garan seemed to have a big interest in Kurando, so I added him in as the poisoner. We know Kawashima was/is a rival of his master, so I thought it made sense he'd try to weaken his allies too.


	9. Son's choice

_Italics-_ Tsukiyomi talking

**Bold**- Kurando talking to Tsukiyomi (or just his thoughts)

* * *

Son's choice

Kurando had lived his whole life in the quiet, friendly village of Inugami. There everyone knew each other, helped those in any trouble and treated neighbours as family.

The Capital was like nothing he'd ever seen before. The buildings were so big, the streets so wide and busy he had to swerve out of people's way or risk getting shoved over. People stared at his unusual eyes and sneered.

'I don't like this place,' he blurted out as they reached Kawashima's house in Yokohama Street.

'It's a little overwhelming at first, but you'll get used to it.' Kawashima chuckled. 'My business keeps me in the Capital for now, but we can soon stay at my more tranquil home in Mukyo-An.'

'You have _two_ houses?' Kurando asked, amazed. 'Why? There's only one of you.'

'Actually, I have a daughter, but she's twenty five now and works for the Japanese military. I suppose I should give up the house in Mukyo-An, but I'm rather attached to it, and I need this one while I'm in the world of politics.'

Kurando still found it strange that one man needed two houses, but he decided to drop the subject.

'For now you will train in the dojo here. I want to see the skills and techniques you know before I begin your new routine. You brought your own sword, I presume?'

Kurando stayed silent. He had brought his bokken and a new shinai, but has left the sword his father gave him behind.

'Oh? Then I'll contact your mother to send it. I can't teach you the sword arts without one, can I?'

'I don't want to use that sword.' Kurando said firmly.

'And what do you plan to use instead? Your father gave you a good sword Kurando, and I am not a man who will pay for stuff you don't need. You will earn your keep through hard work. The quicker you learn that, the easier you will adjust. You're used to training hard, aren't you?'

Kurando didn't reply, only glared at the floor.

'Well, until the sword arrives, we'll test your kendo skills. Let me see if Keiji spoke the truth about you.'

* * *

At the end of the day Kurando ached all over. His neglection of his training was costing him, but he refused to back down to the old (in his opinion) man. He had to reluctantly admit the man was skilled, better than his father had been. But he refused to be impressed. If he proved this man had nothing to teach him, he could return home sooner.

'Keiji was right; your kendo techniques are very polished. But if you don't keep up with your practicing, they won't stay that way.'

Kurando grumbled under his breath as he rubbed his sore arms. Kawashima sighed.

'I need to go out for a bit, Kurando. Feel free to rest, you've done well today.'

Kurando didn't answer as the older man left. It was the first time Kurando had ever been in a house alone.

* * *

The next two weeks fell into a routine. Kurando would so his warm ups, Kawashima would spar with him all morning, and then he would leave to do his other job, leaving Kurando to himself.

'Feel free to wander into the city,' Kawashima had told him, but Kurando hadn't the courage at first. Now he took a deep breath before stepping out of the house. He remembered to lock it, something they never had to do in the village, before gazing around.

Kawashima's house was close to the park area, which Kurando quickly headed towards, ducking between people on the busy street. He breathed a sigh of relief when he settled on a bench, admiring the flowers and watching young children playing nearby.

One of them, a little girl around ten years old, paused and starting moving towards him.

'Hello,' she said shyly, 'Would you like to play too?'

For a moment Kurando could only stare, Miyoko clear in his mind.

He smiled and shook his head. The girl turned away, disappointed.

**I don't have time to play anymore. I made a promise I would get stronger.**

_Then perhaps it's time you stopped fighting the wrong people, little one._

* * *

When Kawashima returned that night, he was greeted with a red-faced Kurando and a semi-edible meal.

'It was harder than I thought.' Kurando mumbled, looking away.

Naniwa smiled, giving the boy a warm pat.

'Thank you Kurando. It looks wonderful.'

* * *

The day Kurando's sword arrived he couldn't bring himself to touch it. Kawashima set it in the main room and Kurando was still watching it hours later. In one hand he held the letter from his father to Kawashima. He hadn't read it since the day he'd left the village.

_You can overcome this, little one. The pain is great, but you will learn to fight through it._

Kurando took a half-step towards the sword before there was a brisk knock on the front door. He paused, unsure what to do. No one had ever visited the house before, and Kawashima was out.

'Father, I have something I need to discuss with you. Open the door.' A female voice demanded.

_She must have the wrong house,_ he thought, moving to the front door and sliding it open. The woman blinked at him in shock before frowning.

'Who are you?'

Kurando gaped at her, trying to stutter out a reply. He'd never seen a woman dressed in a military uniform before. Her penetrating gaze was making him feel like a criminal.

'K-Kurando Inugami. Master Kawashima is training me.'

Her frown deepened at his name, looking him up and down.

'You're awfully young.'

Kurando felt a wave of annoyance and stood up straight.

'I'm twelve years old, Mamn, and an excellent swordsman. I plan to work hard with your father.'

'Yes, I have no doubt, but don't expect praise off him, little one. He's not an easy man to impress.'

An awkward paused ensured before Kurando remembered his manners and stepped aside.

'Master Kawashima is out right now, but would you like some tea while you wait?'

The woman looked amused as she stepped in.

'Sure kid, why not.'

* * *

The second batch of tea had gone cold by the time Kawashima returned. Kurando had long ago given up on small talk and they'd sat in awkward silence. It was the first time Kurando had been glad of Kawashima's presence.

'Kurando, I'm…Yoshiko? This is unexpected.'

Yoshiko stood up, her posture stiff.

'Father, I thought it was time I visit. We haven't really…talked since my promotion.'

'Ah yes, Lieutenant Colonel now, well done. I just can't understand why you're under _that_ man's command.'

'He wants to change Japan for the better, Father, and his methods appeal to me more than yours.'

'Yes, you never were one to talk it through. Just be careful, Yoshiko, if things become heated between him and me, I'll have to be distant to you, for the public's sake.'

'Just the public's sake?' Yoshiko asked, a pained smile on her face. She glanced down at Kurando, who was half-heartedly gathering up the tea cups on a tray. 'You've wasted no time finding a more suitable replacement.'

'Suitable?' Kawashima chuckled, 'He's even more stubborn than you! I'm training him as a favour to a friend, nothing more. No one could replace you; you're my one and only daughter.'

Kurando winced, feeling a painful prick to his heart. He looked down as he stood, quickly carrying the tray out of the room.

**Father…is that how you felt about me? Even if we weren't close, like those two?**

Kurando stayed hidden for the rest of Yoshiko's visit.

* * *

'I thought you had to stay in the Capital.' Kurando questioned as they exited the city house.

'…Certain events mean I need to distance myself for a while. Besides, your training will be easier here.'

'You mean because your daughter serves under Ishimura now?'

Kawashima didn't answer, and Kurando knew from the suddenly claustrophobic air never to bring it up again.

* * *

'What do you think?' Kawashima asked, holding in a chuckle at the look on Kurando's face.

'It's huge! I used to think our house in the village was big, but this…you even have a pond!'

'Yes, I find it soothing.'

Kurando gave him a searching look Naniwa couldn't quite read.

'Do you like ponds?' he asked.

Kurando didn't answer, just turned away to stare at the water.

_He still doesn't trust me_, Naniwa sighed. _This has to stop; he has to grieve properly before his emotions explode in an unfortunate way._

'Kurando.' He said sternly, making the boy turn. Naniwa held out the boy's sword, the one he'd never seen him touch. 'Let's have a short lesson before unpacking.'

Kurando stared at the sword, eyes filling with dread. Naniwa stayed firm, not letting his obvious distress detour him.

'Take it.'

A shaking hand reached out and grasped the sword hilt. There was a pause before the other hand settle on the scabbard, making it safe for Naniwa to let go.

The sword dipped a little before Kurando adjusted to its full weight. His eyes never left the sword, yet they saw something else, memories. With each passing moment the boy's eyes filled with tears until there was no choice but to let them fall. And once they started nothing could hold back his agony as he screamed out. Naniwa watched, offering a comforting pat on the shoulder as the young harmonixer finally let go of his anger and pain.

* * *

In case it wasn't obvious, Kurando was trying to figure out if Kawashima knew about the inside of his soul having a pond (thinking Saki might have told him), and whether this was a strange bribe/gesture of trust.


	10. Son's letters

_Italics-_ Tsukiyomi talking

**Bold**- Kurando talking to Tsukiyomi (or just his thoughts)

Son's letters

September 1910

Dear Mother,

I'm sorry I haven't written before now, even though it's been over a month since I left. I was angry and hurt, but I finally realised you did what you thought was best for me, and I can see the wisdom in it now.

Master Kawashima is a very respectful man and teacher. Already I've learnt a lot from him. I will continue to study under him until my skills are something you and the village can be proud of.

I hope all is well with you. Is Grandmother okay? I hope Sayori isn't too lonely, I'm sorry I wasn't nicer to her.

I'm sorry how I treated you too. I promise when I return I'll be someone worthy of calling your son.

Love,

Kurando.

* * *

July 1911

Dear Mother,

Already a full year has passed since I came to the Capital. I'm not sure you'll recognise me anymore, I've grown so much!

I've become accustomed to city life, but still prefer the rare chances we get to train at Mukyo-An. There's a pond there that reminds me of the fountain, and the lake in my soul (I told you about this in previous letters). Master Kawashima says my skills are exceptional, and in another year or so I'll have mastered my sword skills. I hope this won't be too long to wait. I would prefer to be fully qualified to take over Father's position before returning.

Send my love to Grandmother

Love,

Kurando.

* * *

July 1912

Dear Mother,

I'm worried about Master. The conflict between him and his daughter pains him a great deal, yet he's too stubborn to back down. She works under the command of a political rival, and every time she visits they argue over the best future for this country.

I try to stay out of the way; she clearly doesn't like me. She calls me her replacement, and always sneers at me that I'm not to think I'm special. I wish I could help them with their pain, but nothing seems effective.

My skills have greatly improved, but I want to stay a while longer. I know it's selfish, but I don't want to leave Master alone. I hope things will improve with his daughter, and then I can return with a clear conscience.

Love,

Kurando.

* * *

July 1913

Dear Mother,

Master is beside himself with guilt and worry. His daughter came to visit, saying she's being dispatched to gain control of China!

I think she was brave telling him this much; Master's rival wouldn't have wanted her to share it. But even so Master couldn't stop her leaving. He is so worried he'll never see her again.

He's had to publically distance himself from her too, no longer acknowledging any family connection. If he doesn't, he could no longer continue his work, which is the only purpose that drives him.

My training has been completed a while now, but how can I leave? I spend my time helping Master in any way he needs me. Please wait a little longer for my return.

Love,

Kurando.

* * *

September 1913

Dear Mother,

Something truly terrible has happened. You may have already heard Shanghai was almost completely obliterated. It's said a demon did it. Master is beyond distraught. I try to offer him help and he snaps at me. I've never seen him lose his temper before.

There's no news of his daughter so far. I hope for Master's sake she's okay. I hope she had nothing to do with what happened.

Love,

Kurando.


	11. Son's path

_Italics-_ Tsukiyomi talking

**Bold**- Kurando talking to Tsukiyomi (or just his thoughts)

* * *

Son's path

A few weeks after Kurando sent his last letter his Master disappeared for a few days. He woke one morning to find a note, stating Kawashima had urgent business he must see to and he'd be back as soon as he could.

Kurando sighed, and could do nothing but worry until his master returned. Kawashima had changed since the incident in China. He'd aged, lost his ambitious drive. They'd received news Yoshiko had survived, but it didn't comfort Kawashima much. Nothing could take back what had happened. And Kurando would never be able to heal the pain between father and daughter.

**What should I do? I can't stay here forever, yet I can't leave Master like this.**

_This is not something you can influence, little one. Wait and see what happens, then decide. But no matter what, you must return to your proper role as leader when you come of age._

**I know…but it won't be easy.**

Kurando was halfway through a self-appointed calligraphy lesson when his master returned, striding through the room without glancing at him.

'Kurando, get your things together. We leave for Mukyo-An immediately.'

Kurando stood, about to ask what was going on when he saw a small girl wander into the room, looking confused and cautious. She gazed after Kawashima, glancing nervously at Kurando.

'Hello,' Kurando said as kindly as he could. 'I'm Kurando, Master Kawashima's student.'

The girl gave him an alarmed look before running after Kawashima into his room. Kurando heard his Master's voice speaking in Chinese.

**Why has he brought a young Chinese girl here?**

He sighed, and moved to gather his things for the move. He knew by now he'd only find out when his master felt the time was right.

* * *

The girl was staring blankly at the pond, eyes filled with a sorrow Kurando recognised. He kept his distance, knowing already she wasn't comfortable with him.

'Come Kurando.' His master bid, sounding tired. 'Let's leave her alone.'

They entered the house and Kurando automatically began preparing tea. Once they were both sat he dared voice his thoughts.

'That girl, she was in China, wasn't she? Her family?'

'Indeed. But it's not that simple. That girl is Hsien-Hsi, the fourteenth child of the Prince of Manchu Shangi.'

'…So she's a princess.' Kurando said cautiously, but his face must have betrayed him. Kawashima shook his head.

'It's nothing like that. Her father was a friend of mine, so I'm doing what I can to help.'

'By bringing her to Japan?'

'By adopting her.'

Kurando was silent after this, not sure how to respond. He could only think of how Yoshiko would feel when she found out.

'Kurando…I want to hire you as her official bodyguard.'

Kurando looked up from his tea in shock.

'Really? Me?'

'Of course. Your skills are exceptional and…I think she'll be more comfortable with someone closer to her age.'

'But she looks like she's six.'

'Seven.'

'That's still an eight year gap.'

'It's still closer than me.' Naniwa chuckled.

'…She doesn't seem to like me much.'

'Let her adjust. Will you at least take some time to consider it?'

'Of course, I owe you that much, Master, but I'll still need to return to the village when I come of age. What will you do then?'

Naniwa, for once, didn't have an answer.

Kurando knew a little Chinese from his lessons over the years, but it was still proving difficult to talk to Hsien. He realised it was his eyes, the colour scared her and she often called him a demon.

_She has been through a lot, _Came Tsukiyomi's opinion. _Trust will not be formed easily._

**I know,** Kurando sighed, **Especially if I earn it and then she sees me fuse. I couldn't really deny her demon accusations then.**

_…Little one, I think I have a solution. Will you trust me?_

**Always.**

* * *

'Hsien-Hsi, can we talk?' Kurando asked gently, sitting cross legged by the girl gazing into the pond.

'A demon destroyed everything precious to me. I don't want to talk to you.'

Kurando sighed, but steeled himself before continuing.

'You're not entirely wrong about me. I have the power to fuse with the Goddess of the Moon, Tsukiyomi. Some would think of her as a demon.'

Hsien looked up sharply and started crawling backwards, away from him, her eyes never leaving his. Kurando tried to appear calm as he continued.

'We would never hurt you, Hsien. Kawashima is my master, and he's asked me to protect you. I'm your bodyguard, and I'll make sure nothing bad ever happens to you again.'

Hsien's sharp gaze hesitated, filling with agony.

'You couldn't have protected me from _that_.'

Kurando slowly climbed to his feet, trying not to startle her. He made sure their eyes locked before beginning to loosen his control on Tsukiyomi.

'We're strong, Princess, I'll protect you from anything, no matter what.'

He watched her face closely as he fused, surprised at the blank look. Tsukiyomi stood, careful not to move as the girl continued to stare.

After a few minutes her young face morphed into rage. She shot up, beating her small fists against Tsukiyomi's stomach, screaming.

'You're the same! You look like that _thing_! Damn you!'

Tsukiyomi remained still until the girl collapsed into a sobbing heap. Tsukiyomi wrapped her arms around her as they sank to the floor. As she clutched to her, she fused back into Kurando.

'It's okay, Princess. I'm not the one who did this, but I do have the power to keep you safe. Please let me.'

They stayed that way a long time. In a way, Hsien has never let go since.

* * *

Is it just me who thought Tsukiyomi looked pretty similar to Seraphim?


	12. Son's strength

_Italics-_ Tsukiyomi talking

**Bold**- Kurando talking to Tsukiyomi (or just his thoughts)

* * *

Son's strength

It was ten days later that Kurando was woken by the sound of a heart-shattering scream. He sat up in shock, glancing over at the startled Hsien. She'd been crawling into his room every night since they'd come to Mukyo-An. He didn't think it appropriate, but never had the heart to send her back. She often woke screaming from nightmares. But this had been a man's voice.

'Master!' Kurando called, jumping up and grabbing his sword. He turned back to Hsien, 'Stay here.' He said sternly. She nodded, already knowing by now to obey her bodyguard.

Kurando had his sword drawn and ready when he reached the house entrance. The early morning light was enough to illuminate his master, stood clutching a letter. An officer bowed awkwardly to him before departing.

'Master? What's wrong?' Kurando asked as he sheathed his sword and approached. Kawashima didn't turn at his voice but his hands began to tremble.

'My Yoshiko. My dear Yoshiko…has been executed as a traitor of the Japanese military.'

'What? But why? She followed her orders…'

'Not the way _he_ wanted her to. Oh Yoshiko, I warned you. I warned you…'

A brutal sob escaped his master, followed by another. Kurando placed supportive hands on the grieving father's shoulders, steering him back inside.

'I'm sorry Master. I had hoped this would never happen…but I've learnt even after such tragedy it's possible to carry on, as hard as it may seem right now.'

Kawashima didn't reply; Kurando doubted he'd even heard him.

* * *

'Kurando, what was Miss Yoshiko like?'

Kurando looked up from his writing, having been attempting to take over Hsien's lessons.

'She was…a very brave woman. She wasn't afraid to chase after what she thought was right, no matter how much it might hurt her to do so.'

Hsien sat in silence for a while, pondering this.

'I wish I was like that,' she said at last.

'It's a very lonely way to live. I think it's better you concentrate on being happy.'

'What about you Kurando? Are you happy?'

Kurando paused, thinking it over.

'I wish I could do more for Master, but it's not my place. I am content, but I know one day this life I have will change, so it's hard to enjoy it.'

'Everything changes,' Hsien said seriously, 'And sometimes everything you know vanishes. Be happy while you can, or you'll regret it.'

Kurnado just nodded, leaving Hsien to stew over her dark thoughts.

* * *

Kawashima fought hard to have Yoshiko buried in the Foreigner's Cemetery in Yokohama. Many argued a traitor wasn't welcome there, but finally relented to the grieving father's demand. Only a priest, Kawashima, Kurando, Hsien and the man who'd brought her body, Kato, attended the funeral. The air was chilly with an October wind, but they bore it silently as Kawashima stayed knelt in front of the grave.

Kurando had nothing to say that could help. All earlier attempts had fallen on deaf ears. Even Kato was unresponsive.

Hsien sank down beside Kawashima, glancing at his pained eyes.

'We can't get back what we've lost, but we can make a new future. I've decided; I want to be Yoshiko Kawashima from now on. I want to be your new family.'

Kawashima was silent for a long time, and Kurando began to worry what this refusal would do to Hsien.

'Thank you. I would like that,' Kawashima whispered, standing up and taking hold of Hsien's eyes. 'No more politics, no more lies. I want to live a simple honest life from now on.'

It was the first time Kurando saw Hsien, now Yoshiko, smile.


	13. Son's future

_Italics-_ Tsukiyomi talking

**Bold**- Kurando talking to Tsukiyomi (or just his thoughts)

* * *

Son's future

For the last two years Kawashima had kept his word and withdrawn from the world of politics. The house in the Capital was sold and turned into an Inn, which they would stay at when visiting Yoshiko's grave.

At first why were allowed to live peacefully, but once the World War began Ishimura began sending men to kidnap Yoshiko, or try and assassinate Kawashima. Kurando never knew for certain why, but guessed his master knew too many secrets he were more likely to tell when the world was in its chaotic state. They were safe in Mukyo-An, so their trips to the Captial decreased.

But Kurando couldn't dissuade his master from visiting this time. It was over six months since they'd last visited Yoshiko's grave in October, and he wouldn't wait any longer.

It would have been easier if Kurando had another bodyguard to share his duties, that way he could have tried to…discourage Ishimura more and not worry his master and the princess were being attacked. His master was adamant he not retaliate though, so he reluctantly obeyed. Kurando wasn't sure if it was for their safety, or if Kawashima remembered Kurando's rage against Ishimura's involvement in his father's death.

Even so, another bodyguard would have meant he could keep Yoshiko safe in Mukyo-An instead of bringing her along.

And now he had been separated from them both. He didn't know if they'd merely listened and run to safety as he warded off the attackers or if they'd been captured. Either way, he had to hurry.

Kurando was tempted to fuse with Tsukiyomi and make the battle quicker, but his master had once warned him about exposing his unique ability to others. If Ishimura was unaware what family he was from, one report of fusion could make Inugami village a target.

He gritted his teeth with impatience as he fought normally, surprised when a white wolf jumped in to help. If he hadn't grown up around Matsunaga he might have been more suspicious, but right now he didn't have the time to question it.

With the wolf's help he was able to rescue his master and princess, and was relieved to see them unharmed. It was only after they'd parted ways, reached the Inn and Kurando had performed a thorough security check that he relaxed a little.

'That was too close Master. If that wolf-'

'Snowball.' Yoshiko corrected.

'…If Snowball hadn't helped, he would have captured you.'

'I'm not going back until I've seen my daughter. I have faith in you, Kurando.'

Kurando sighed.

'It would be easier if you let me confront him directly.'

'And have you executed as a traitor too? I think not. Don't worry; Ishimura is getting desperate because his time is short. This won't last much longer.'

**It doesn't have to last long to cause disastrous consequences.**

_Indeed, little one, on this I agree with you._

* * *

Kurando knew it was rude to leave Yuri's group after being imprisoned with them for three days. But he wanted Yoshiko somewhere more secure, and the more distant he was with them the less likely they'd become a target for helping.

It wasn't until Yoshiko was back at the hotel resting from the excursion that he admitted there was another reason. Yuri Hyuga, Kurando had to get away before he blurted out something stupid.

Even before he'd seen the man fuse during the fight with Lt. Col. Terada he'd suspected they were related somehow. He wasn't sure for certain, but he'd once seen a photo of his uncle, who resembled Yuri closely.

**Should I have said something? No, the princess' safety is my only priority; I can't be distracted by this.**

_Perhaps not yet, but you should ask your Master about it. He's gone to thank them as they're released, and he's trained your uncle in the past too._

Yoshiko had fallen asleep by the time Kawashima returned. Kurando held in his questions until he'd brewed some tea and they sat comfortably.

'Master, is Yuri-?'

'Yes, he's Jinpachiro's son. An interesting coincidence to meet him here, no?'

Kurando remained quiet, chewing at his bottom lip.

'Do you regret not asking him directly?'

'No, there was no time. I couldn't reveal my power on that ship. But…I wonder why he's here.'

'I'm sure we'll bump into them again.'

**I hope so. They seem like a great group.**

_Indeed._

* * *

Kurando had found it quite amusing how Yuri never questioned Kurando's power once it was revealed. But he'd begun to realise Yuri didn't seem to dwell on details much.

Garan's control over him had been deeply humiliating, and he was starting to understand why Kawashima had always insisted he never confront Ishimura alone. Another idea had begun to form, over his father's murderer, but he quickly squashed it. Even if Garan had been the one, he couldn't fall back onto that path of hatred and vengeance.

Yuri had been shocked at hearing Kawashima knew his father. Kurando stayed quiet, hoping once he'd adjusted to the idea Kurando could bring up their own relation.

But time wasn't letting them slow down. They'd just broken into Dr. Hojo's laboratory and watched the demon in Nicholai escape. They had seen Ouka.

'…I understand the situation.' Kawashima said after Kurando finished explaining. 'I want you to work with Yuri and his companions. Help them anyway you can.'

'But-' Kurando started.

'Don't worry about Yoshiko and me. Ishimura can't touch us as long as we're away from the Capital. Actually, from what I hear, he has his hands full with his own problems.'

Kurando paused a moment before answering. He wondered if he was being sent to learn more about Ouka, to pay back their debt to the group, or to simply spend time with his cousin.

'Yes Sir, I'll go with the others then.'

He knew before his master suggested to the others where they were going. After five years, he was going home.

* * *

In my opinion, there's no way Kurando wouldn't have realised Yuri was related to him before Saki confirmed it, especially when Kawashima trained Yuri's dad.


End file.
